marvel2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Storm (Ororo Munroe)
Ororo Munroe is born in New York City as the child of Kenyan tribal princess N’Dare and American photographer David Munroe. When Ororo is six months old, she and her parents move to the Egyptian capital of Cairo. Five years later, during the Suez Crisis, a fighter jet crashes into her parents’ house, killing them. Buried under tons of rubble, Ororo survives but is orphaned and left with intense claustrophobia. Her fear was once so intense that she was known to revert to a fetal position and approach a catatonic state. (However it has been indicated that Storm had largely conquered her claustrophobia, and can freely move in tight spaces, even over long periods of time) After the death of her parents, Ororo wanders Cairo's back-alleys for a few weeks, until she is picked up by the benign street lord Achmed el-Gibar and becomes a prolific thief; among her victims is her future mentor Professor X who is there to meet the Shadow King. Following an inner urge, she wanders into the Serengeti as a teenager and meets T’Challa, despite strong mutual feelings, the two part ways. In the Serengeti, Ororo first displays her mutant ability to control the weather. Sometime after this, she met the witch-priestess, Ainet, who took her in and became her surrogate mother. Once, when their village was going through a terrible drought, Storm commanded rain for days just to help them. By doing this, she threw off the natural order of nature, and droughts were formed over numerous villages, and hundreds of animals were killed. Sensing the damage she had done, Ainet told Storm of her kind but ill-thought-out gesture, and of the damage she caused. Ainet took this opportunity to explain to Ororo how her powers worked with nature, and how she could fix the problem by properly distributing rain. For a time, she is worshiped as a rain goddess to an African tribe, practicing nudism and tribal spirituality, before being recruited by Professor X into the X-Men. Ororo receives the code name “Storm” and is established as a strong, serene character. In her early career with the X-Men, she suffers a major claustrophobic attack, which prompts a revelation of her origin to her teammates. When Magneto captures the team, Storm frees the X-Men from captivity. Storm is later captured by the White Queen, leading up to the X-Men's clash with Dark Phoenix. She becomes deputy leader of the X-Men, and supplants her colleague Cyclops as leader of the X-Men, a role she fills out during most of her time as a superhero. Following her leadership of the Morlocks through combat with Callisto, Storm begins to develop a darker side. Eventually, the X-Men are invited to Japan for Wolverine's wedding to Mariko Yashida. It is here that she meets Wolverine's old friend Yukio, and the two become fast friends. Storm is inspired by Yukio, who encourages Storm to embrace her emerging darker side. This leads Storm to drastically change her outward appearance to match her inner self and thus don her iconic punk drab. Soon Storm is deprived of her superhuman powers by an energy weapon fired by Henry Peter Gyrich; unknown to her, this device was designed by the mutant inventor Forge. The depowered Ororo subsequently meets and falls in love with Forge, but leaves him when she discovers that he is the inventor of the weapon behind her power loss. She helps Forge battle Dire Wraiths, before leaving him to rejoin the X-Men. She aids the New Mutants against the Shadow King Amahl Farouk. She next journeys to Asgard with the X-Men, where she is briefly enslaved by Loki. She is nearly killed in a confrontation with Andreas von Strucker. She defeats Cyclops in a competition to become the X-Men's leader (despite still being powerless). During an inter-dimensional trip with Forge her powers are soon returned. Concerning her personal life, she is for a long time involved in an on-off romance with the aforementioned Forge, and even considers marrying him before their relationship dissolves for a final time. She has a relationship with T'Challa, the Black Panther and current monarch of Wakanda, that dates back to when they met as teenagers in Kiberia. The reason for why they split all those years ago is known only to the two of them as well as T'Challas most trusted advisors, Okoye and W'kabi. Category:Marvel 2000 Characters Category:Mutants Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidates Category:X-Men Members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:Lady Liberators Members Category:Morlocks Category:Flight Category:Magic Users Category:Precognative Abilities Category:Pagans Category:Kenyans Category:Master Martial Artists Category:Former Criminals Category:Brides of Set